


Masterpiece

by snowstormjonerys



Category: bethyl - Fandom
Genre: Erotic, F/M, Titanic - Freeform, daryl paints beth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstormjonerys/pseuds/snowstormjonerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth asks Daryl to draw her.....in the nude.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Paint me like one of your French girls. Yes a cheesy ripoff from Titanic but I don't care. It's sexy anyway.

They had been holed up in the bunker for two days waiting for the herd to pass. It was an even bigger herd that the one that trapped them inside the trunk of that car several weeks ago. Sometimes it has hard for Beth to fathom that they had been by themselves as long as they had. They had thought they had found some people a week ago but as it turned out it was a group of men and by listening to them as they huddled in a closet together in the back of a store they were scavenging, it didn't sound like they were anyone they wanted to know anyway.

But here they were on day two of the great migration as Beth had come to call it. The bunker was an odd place. They had found it by happenstance while doubling back to a busted up camper they had passed thirty minutes prior. Rather than to chance going forward, Daryl had looked to Beth and they had wordlessly run back the other direction. They had to have taken a wrong turn somewhere but it worked out okay because this bunker was certainly better than some old run-down motor home. They barely made it inside the bunker just before the herd hit. They had long since stopped listening for sounds of them passing them by. There weren't any windows, so if they wanted to see if it was passed then all they had to do was to look out the odd periscope that was affixed to the side of the bunker.

Daryl had checked it out when they first got down there to make sure it was well ventilated but it seemed to be well equipped and nearly self-sustaining. They, of course, had to improvise on a lot of things but one of Beth's favorite things about being holed up in here was the fact that she could take a bath. She had taken two already solely because she could and there wasn't a whole heck of a lot else to do. Daryl had taken to scratching pencil across paper. He would never show her what he was working on but he had a certain gleam in his eye when he was thinking hard on whatever was on that paper.

He was doing it now in fact while Beth perused an old magazine. It was an ancient People magazine and Leonardo Dicaprio was plastered all over the front cover. "Hey Daryl, you remember that movie Titanic?" She looked up from where she was lounging facedown on the bed across from the sofa. This has become their stance lately. He sat back on the sofa and tittered with his pencil and paper while Beth laid on the bed and alternately flipped through old magazines or some book that she found on the shelf but mostly she watched Daryl. It had become harder and harder not to notice the way he looked at her now. She had noticed the subtle shift right about the time they had arrived at the funeral home. Then they had that conversation about there being good people and how she had changed his mind. She had felt that he was trying to say something else but then the dog had interrupted their meal and their conversation and when he came back in the room, the atmosphere had totally changed. Beth had wanted to bring it up several times but didn't have the nerve.

He was looking at her intently now. "Yeah, I 'member it. I imagine most do. Merle dragged me to see it. You were what five when it came out?" He gave her a wry grin.

Daryl loved teasing her about her age. It never failed to get a rise out of her and he wasn't disappointed this time either, watching her face fire up red and her hands flutter about. "I was younger than that but I remember watching it." She toyed with the necklace she always wore, the two connected gold hearts. She was constantly fiddling with it when she was nervous, he had noticed.

"How old were you when you watched it then?" Daryl decided to let it slide. He didn't need any fresh reminders really of the age difference between him and Beth. He had a hard enough time of that on his own as it was.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I think I watched it about two months before everythin' went bad." She looked at him watching her. "Did you like it?" 

It was Daryl's turn to shrug his shoulders. He seemed to do that a lot with her. He hoped she didn't notice it. He would try to make a better effort to talk to her. He'd been promising himself he would anyway. He looked down at his paper and erased for a bit and then changed the shading.

"Daryl?" Beth looked at him quizzically.

"Mmmhhm?" Daryl hummed his response.

"Do you believe in star-crossed lovers?" She put the magazine down and looked at him, studied him. She was bored and starting to get antsy.

He looked up from his paper and put the pencil up to his mouth. He thought about the pact he'd made with himself about talking to her more and had to fight the urge not to shrug his shoulders. Again. "I don't know, never really thought about it I guess." He didn't ask her what she thought. He knew he'd hear it, like it or not. That thought turned the corners of his mouth up just slightly.

"I do." Beth's face emanated certainty, if not a little wistful. "I think sometimes people meet in the strangest of circumstances. Like they weren't even looking for that one person. But then they find them and maybe it's not perfect but they have what time they are supposed to have together. Like Rose and Jack. They didn't get forever but they had what time they had on that ship. They made it last for as long as they could." She sighed and moved her hand from her chest to brush her hair back behind her ear.

Daryl's eyes roved over her. He was enthralled with how small her fingers were. How they came up to delicately tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear, drifting back to her neck. He imagined what it might feel like to hold her hand again like they had in the cemetery. He thought about what it might be like to have her delicate fingers run over his chest. He took a deep breath. Get those thoughts out of your head Dixon.

"Daryl?" her voice was soft now.

He sighed. Endless questions with this one. But it was refreshing too.

"That one part where Jack sketches Rose in just the necklace." Her voice trails off and Daryl meets her eyes his pencil freezing on the paper. She is looking right at him and damn if she isn't fingering that necklace just like the chick in the movie did. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that sweet little Beth Greene was coming on to him. But that was ridiculous, wasn't it? If he was going to dig deep, and let's face it he wouldn't have to look that far, he would admit that he had seen the way she had looked at him. How she had seemed to wake up after that kitchen conversation, the one where he so stupidly was getting ready to lay out his feelings for her. Until the dog had interrupted. If he ever saw that mutt again he'd gladly give up his share of pigs' feet as a thank you for saving his sorry ass from making a damn fool of himself. He had to spend what looked like the rest of his life with her. If he went making it awkward, it was going to make life even more difficult than felling walkers and dispensing with bad guys.

But still she was looking at him now like- well, she was looking at him like no one had ever looked at him before. Like he was something to be desired. Oh sure, women had thrown themselves at him before. But Beth wasn't doing that. She was subtle. She was demure. Looking at her now, taking off her sweater, he thought, she's a damn vixen that's what she was. His eyes met hers and he glanced down at his paper debating on whether or not to show her. He decided he really didn't have anything to lose. He held it out for her to see, the drawing of her he'd been working on all morning. The others were stashed where she couldn't see them.

Beth narrowed her eyes to focus on what Daryl was holding up and she knew her jaw dropped open. There on the paper was a mirror reflection of herself. It was stunning and Beth was amazed. She thought she even looked pretty. She flushed then thinking that Daryl had done this. Daryl. He'd taken such care for detail the way he had shaded everything so perfectly and he had even drawn a braid in her hair. It was a facial portrait. "It's wonderful." She breathed. "Where did you learn to do that?" She had no idea that Daryl could draw or even that he possessed an inkling to do so. It went to show how much you could learn about a person given enough passage of time.

Again, he had to force himself not to shrug his shoulders. "I just started doing it when I was a kid, somethin' I did to pass the time." He smiled at her wryly then. "Kind of like I am now."

She sighed deeply. "We really have nothin' but time huh. Except." She broke off willing herself to stop right there. But he looked at her expectantly so she continued. "We don't really have that much time Daryl, when you think about it. It's just been us for all these weeks. Who knows if we even live out this night?" She paused. "Are you going to finish it?" She looked right into his eyes. She wanted him to draw her suddenly. She wanted it more than anything in this world. She wanted to be like Rose in that movie. She just needed some kind of sign that she wasn't imagining all this with Daryl. The last thing she wanted was to make him retreat back to his old ways like when they had first left the prison. She could take a lot of things but she couldn't take that. Not now.

Daryl couldn't help the shoulder shrug that time. "I dunno. I hadn't thought about it." He looked up at her, met her eyes. Looked into them like he did the night at the funeral home. "Would you want me to?"

Beth decided that was enough. It was hint enough that she wasn't crazy. She nodded. "Will you draw me?" She fingered her necklace. "Wearing this?"

Daryl nodded, his face flushing. He knew what she was going to say next. He nodded even as the words slipped from her lips. "Wearing only this?"

Beth's mouth went dry and she thought she could hear every thought ever uttered in this bunker. Daryl finally almost imperceptibly nodded. "Yeah." She fought against every fiber of her being to ask him something else but she felt that doing so would ruin the moment so she got up from the bed.

She moved her fingers to her blouse and tugged the hem of it up and over her head. Daryl's cock twitched in his pants as he realized that she was not wearing a bra. Her round perky breasts were perfect and he had a hard time reconciling the fact that he was sitting here staring at Beth Greene's tits but he was helpless to turn away. Truth be told he had been dreaming this for weeks now. She had invaded more than one of his dreams as of late.

Beth had never felt more provocative and more erotic than baring her chest to Daryl Dixon. She took that shirt off like it was something that she did for him every day. She couldn't help the natural inclination to arch her back. She liked the feeling she got when she saw his eyes. They had flashed quickly to hers before darting back down and she ran her tongue over her lips, her mouth suddenly bone dry at the thought of him touching her. But he hadn't agreed to that. Yet.

He looked down at his paper and back up at her again. She got nervous for a second that he was going to change his mind and tell her to put her clothes back on. When he didn't, she reached down and pulled her boots off. She never broke eye contact with him one time as she fumbled with the button at the top of her pants, finally freeing it and then sliding the zipper down ever so slowly, shimmying her pants down her legs. She was suddenly insanely happy that she had took the extra time to shave her legs at her last bath.

She stood back up and looked at Daryl who had dropped his pencil. She flashed him a grin as she looped her fingers inside her panties slipping them slowly over her hips and bending at the waist to pull them from her ankles. As she stood back up her eyes met his and her hands fluttered a little nervously at her necklace.

Daryl picked his pencil back up and wondered how in the hell he was going to concentrate on drawing when his cock was throbbing something awful. It was taking everything in him to keep from reaching down and palming it in his hand, anything to relieve the insane amount of pressure that was building up. She looked fucking perfect standing there. He flicked his finger towards the bed and hoped she understood that he wanted her to lie down. He didn't think his mouth would work if he tried. He cleared his throat and looked back to his paper as she positioned herself on the bed, laying her head back against the pillows and crossing her legs at the ankles. Her lips were parted and her eyes had transformed to dark pools of lust. Something wasn't right though. He realized suddenly that it was her hair.

"Take your hair down." His voice was gruff and she nodded at his request, reaching back to pull the hair tie from her hair, letting it fall to the bed and her hair cascading over her shoulders.

"Shall I take out the braid?" She fingered the strand of hair in question.

He shook his head. "Nah, leave it." As much as the perpetual braid bothered him, he had come to think of her with it, just characteristic of her.

Daryl began the sketch again, drawing the sharp angle of her neck and the slope of her shoulder before fleshing out the hard lines of her collar bone, the dip in the hollow of her neck, giving it the right amount of shading. He paused as he got to her breasts and looked up at her again. She was watching him carefully as she ran her hand down over the flat of her tummy and rested it on her hip. He had never been more aroused in his entire life and his fingers had never ached so bad to touch something. He drew the gentle swell of her breasts and as he got to the nipple of her left breast he looked up again, needing to get the shading just right. He erased it three times, sighing in frustration.

Beth was aching with need. Having him study her so openly while she was laid out for him, her body displayed was making her breathless. She clenched her thighs tightly to hopefully relieve some of the pressure, to no avail. She could feel wetness gathering between her legs and she could feel it seeping. She didn't know if he noticed or not but he was deeply intent on his drawing as he erased a few times, glancing up at her periodically. She shifted herself on the bed, knowing the new position gave him a better view below the waist.

Daryl shifted in his chair, trying to adjust his pants without being too obvious and he swallowed as he looked up at her again. She had moved from her original position and the way she was lying now he could clearly see the small triangle of curls. The way the light in the bunker was hitting her, he could see too the evidence of her desire, the telltale wetness mixed in with the curls at the top of her pussy. The thought of her all wet and waiting made him groan unconsciously and he looked at her, helpless with want. He wanted to get up and go to her. She was clearly as turned on as he was. But he wouldn't know the first thing about making a move on her.

Just when he thought he was destined to live out a life with a chronic erection, she cleared her throat. "Come here." It was a whisper. "I know you want to." There was no malice behind her words, just stating a fact and he put the drawing down, laying the pencil on top and standing to his full height. He crossed the room, drawing on a strength he didn't even know he had and sat down next to her on the bed. He wanted her all at once and yet wanted to just stare at her.

"You're fuckin' beautiful, you know that?" He whispered it reverently as he brought one tentative finger to the smooth of her pale, slender shoulder, tracing an imaginary line to her jaw and then her chin. He stilled his hand there, waiting a beat, needing some sign that he wasn't crossing a line here with her. He knew she had asked him to come to her, but it did nothing to squelch the ball of nerves he felt he had just swallowed.

Beth thrilled at his words. He thought she was beautiful? She reached up and curled her fingers around the collar of his shirt, her fingertips grazing the skin at the back of his neck. His hair was still a little damp from the bath she had finally coaxed him into taking.

"Kiss me. Please." She whispered it, her eyes searching his, his lids looking heavier than her own felt.

Daryl was helpless to comply, moving his hand from her jaw to the back of her head as he leaned down and brushed his lips over hers. She parted her lips as they met and he slipped his tongue inside, groaning at the exquisite feeling.

Beth moaned against his mouth and teased his tongue with hers. He shifted on the bed and she heard a thud followed by another and she knew he had kicked his boots off. She sat up and moved her hands to the buttons on his shirt. ""S not fair, you're wearing way more clothes than me." She finished unbuttoning his pants and he stood up to shuck them, leaving him only in his boxers.

He smirked at her. "It wasn't my idea remember."

"You complainin'?" She said saucily.

He growled as he let his boxers fall to the floor and grinned at her as her eyes went wide at the size of his hardened cock. "Hell no." He answered as he laid down beside her.

He had cursed their bad luck when they ran into the herd and had to end up running back to this place. Now he realized that being trapped in here for the past two days might have been the best thing that ever happened to him.

"It's just like in the movie." She breathed, her expression a heady combination of awe and desire.

Daryl snorted. "Nah. Our version will be even better." He didn't know what made him so confident about that but he knew that loving Beth might take more time than they had in this bunker. As he pulled her into his arms, he dipped his head to hers claiming her lips with his and wondering what in the hell he had done in his life to deserve this angel beside him. Here he was in the middle of the goddamn apocalypse finding out that everything he thought about his life didn't matter one bit. The only thing that mattered was right in front of him. Beth. Now it felt like his life was just beginning.


	2. Masterpiece

He never regret it in a million years, drawing her and her asking him to draw her nude. He figured they'd been coming towards this moment for a while now.

As he slid his hand over her shoulder, he pulled his mouth from hers and he was surprised to find that she pulled his lips back to hers just as quickly, her mouth urgent against his. He was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that he was in bed with Beth Greene. He was kissing her, and holding her and touching her and he thought he might go crazy from it. His fingers fairly throbbed to touch every single part of her and all at once.

She didn't want him to pull his lips from hers, that was fine but he had to touch her somewhere with some part of his body or he would lose it. He couldn't explain exactly how he wanted to see her as he did now. As a woman. As a beautiful woman that clearly wanted him as badly as he wanted her. He slid his fingers down to her breast, his hand hovering over it, suddenly unsure until he felt her breast fill his palm. She had arched her back into him, pressing her chest fully into his hand and her nipple was already hard beneath the palm of his hand. He massaged her breast fully, groaning into her mouth and flexed his thumb to the side to brush the pad of it over the pebbled bud wanting nothing more than to run his lips over her entire body.

She finally pulled her lips away from his when his thumb grazed her nipple and he watched her pupils blow wide as he took her nipple between his thumb and forefinger rolling it lightly between them until she groaned and whispered. "More." He grasped it a little harder and watched in amazement as her head dropped back and her mouth fell open, her breathing a little erratic.

"I wanna taste ya." Daryl whispered as he repositioned himself so his lips were lined up with her breast, reaching under her, his skin sliding along her shoulder blade as he pressed his lips to her breast and sucked gently at first, then harder and Beth couldn't help it. Her hips bucked off the bed. She was aching between her legs at this point, her clit throbbing for attention. She had never been touched by a man before, not like this. It had only ever been over the clothes stuff with Jimmy and things with Zach had never gotten too far before he'd been ripped from their lives.

Beth had to wonder now as Daryl's tongue laved over the other nipple if this was what she had been saving herself for. For this man that she was pretty sure she loved with her whole heart, no matter that he was twice her age. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered except how she felt when she was with him and right now, she felt like she might die from the build up.

Her skin tasted sweet and slightly salty and he could smell her arousal and he moved his lips lower, his tongue darting out to her tiny belly button. A giggle burst from her lips and he looked up in surprise. "Ticklish?"

Beth nodded, a twinkle in her eyes at the situation.

"Ain't no Casanova ya know. Ya might have to tell me how to do stuff." Daryl said looking at her sheepishly and Beth would have laughed at the absurdity of them talking about things like this with his face perilously close to the place she most wanted his lips to touch. But this was Daryl and they had moved way past awkward now. They could get to know each other as lovers on their terms, just like they did everything else.

"It's not like I'm all that experienced either Daryl." She blushed.

Daryl looked at her in surprise. He'd thought she and Zach might have done things.

"You look surprised. I mean I wasn't a total goody-goody but I'm a virgin. So you might have to teach me things." There it was again, that mischievious spark in her eyes.

"Guess we'll learn together then." He flashed her a wolfish grin and went back to exploring her hot little body with his mouth, savoring each and every inch of soft flesh, exposed for his eyes only. He opened his eyes as he approached the apex of her thighs. He reached down and let his hand rest on her knee, squeezing slightly and sliding his fingers in between her tightly clenched knees, sliding his fingers up the crease between her thighs and coming to rest at the top of her pussy just as his lips reached the line that began the darker triangle of curls.

"I wanna taste ya." He repeated his earlier words and looked up at her. He wanted to see the want in her eyes.

Daryl asking her to spread her legs was quite possibly the most erotic request of her life and she happily complied, letting her legs fall to the sides and watched as Daryl positioned himself between her legs. Seeing his head with the dark shaggy hair positioned with his mouth hovering over her pussy was enough to make her nearly cum where she was.

Daryl groaned as she spread her legs wide, exposing her lower lips to his hungry eyes. "So pretty." He remarked as he brought one finger up to trace the narrow slit, his fingers dragging through her wetness. Without ceremony, he dipped his head down and flicked his tongue out to sample her and fuck if it wasn't the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted, sweet and tangy and all her.

It was a good thing his dick was harder than a rock or thinking about his lips, his dirty redneck lips all over Beth's pussy, his tongue fucking her until her hips were coming off the bed, it would be enough to send him running for the hills. This was Beth Greene he was driving to orgasm. Her hips were writhing beneath his mouth and she reached for him to come join her again at the top of the bed and as he reached her side, he bucked his own hips off the bed as he felt her suddenly, very expertly reach for his cock and take his length in her hand, palming him and cupping his balls on the down-stroke. Now it was his turn for his mouth to drop open and his breathing to become erratic.

"Thought you didn't have any experience girl." He managed before he groaned again, her fingers creating the most fucking pleasurable friction he could imagine. Way better than any of his wet dreams and certainly better than rubbing one out after she'd gone to sleep the past couple of nights.

She laughed and shrugged, her cheeks flushing prettily. "Me and Jimmy were together almost 3 months even though I had no intention of sleeping with him."

Daryl threw his head back and laughed. Then he sobered at realizing that she was giving herself to him. "But you're gonna sleep with me?" The words were out of his mouth before he could reel them back in. He waited the space of a second before he added. "I mean if that's what you decide to do."

Beth smiled at him softly. "Of course that's what I want to do Daryl. I want this."

He had wanted to see her come apart beneath his mouth but right now, this moment was more important somehow. Something in what she wasn't saying was calling to him louder than anything he'd ever heard.

"Don't you want this too?" Beth's eyes were shy, downcast.

"Course I want this, girl. Course I do." Daryl breathed as he slotted his body over hers tracing the line of her jaw with his finger before dipping his head down and brushing his lips briefly over hers. He pulled back to look at her. "But you're sure? You wanna give this up just to be with me? Said you weren't intendin' on sleeping with him."

"I wasn't planning on sleepin' with anybody til I was married." Beth said.

"What changed your mind?" Daryl asked her.

"You. Me. I changed. We've both changed Daryl. Can you feel it?" Beth snaked her tiny hand back up his body to rest over his heart, where it lay beating like it was trying to escape. "I don't want to be with anyone else Daryl. Not ever. And I want this with you. I want to feel everything with you, like I feel right now. Make love to me Daryl?" Beth felt bold, brazen for such a request slipping between her lips laid out for him to consider.

Daryl nodded readily. Hell yes he'd make love to her; a thousand times over if he had the chance. And somehow he knew it wouldn't be the last. He knew that this was it. This thing that seemed to have been building with them ever since the shine shack had grown, crowding out everything else until there was no room for anything but the truth. And that was that he loved Beth Greene.

Daryl Dixon had never counted himself as a lucky man, but lying there now he felt like every birthday wish he never got, every present he never saw under his tree on Christmas morning, had led to this moment where the girl he never even dreamed of was offering herself to him. Him. Daryl Dixon. A redneck nobody with nothing but the clothes on his back.

Daryl reached down between them his eyes trained on hers the entire time watching as those crystal blues were strangled by the darker hue of her pupils.

Beth's heart fluttered beneath her breast and every nerve ending in her body was singing, waiting for Daryl to touch her again. In some abstract way as he was going down on her, she had thought, "holy shit, it's Daryl Dixon down there." And she had blushed but then with his tongue doing such delightful things she couldn't help but give herself over to thoughts of doing all sorts of unmentionable things with him. When he reached the juncture of her thighs she dropped her legs open again, spreading herself for his fingers, his cock, his tongue. Quite simply she was ready.

Daryl worked his fingers downward, dipping in her dripping wet folds and watched as she began to writhe beneath his hand when he zeroed in on her clit. He worked his fingers at a furious pace, watching her as she threw her head back and moaned loudly at his movements. He bent his head to her nipple and drew the pert bud into his mouth, suckling gently and then harder. He felt her hand fist in his hair holding him to her breast, then gripping the sheets as she continued to work his fingers to a fever pitch. He pulled his lips away from her breast just in time to see her eyes roll back in her head and her hips came up off the bed. He reached over to still her hips, remanding her to feel every single thing his fingers were doing to her.

She moaned loudly and finally screamed his name. "Daryl!" He knew for a fact no sweeter sound in all the world had ever been heard.

As Beth came down from her release, Daryl was on top of her and positioned at her entrance and she met his eyes, so uncertain, so wary and in that instant she loved him more than she ever had. But she knew if she said it now, it would be another hour before they'd get there and they were so close. She nodded at him. "I want this, Daryl." He needed permission, she knew that. Just like when he'd been across the room his eyes seemed to ask for her blessing each time they came to rest on her naked flesh.

She felt him position himself at her entrance, sliding his dick between her lips, guided by one hand as he braced the other on one side of her head. She looked up at him and nodded as he waited for her signal.

Just before Daryl slid himself inside her dripping wet center he looked into her eyes and he had never felt more accepted than he did in that moment. Like she knew all his tells and it was okay. And it was okay to be here with her now, just him and her and whatever was happening to them taking them somewhere neither had ever been. He slid inside her, meeting with resistance at first and he was uncertain as to how to proceed and he looked into her eyes hoping to find the answer. She surprised him then by bucking her hips upward and she cried out a little tears coming to the corners of her eyes and he almost pulled out then. He didn't want to hurt her.

She felt it. Of course she did. She locked her ankles around his hips. "Don't you dare pull away now." Her voice was breathless and full of wonder. Her facial features became completely relaxed and he knew it was okay. It was okay to push himself all the way in and as he did she made a gasp and he wasn't sure if it was pleasure or pain until she ran her fingernails across his back making light marks over the old ones and he suddenly didn't care a bit about his flaws. She saw them anyway and she didn't care so why should he.

He pulled nearly all the way out before sliding, slowly luxuriously back in and bottoming out and then they established a rhythm riding out their urgency together until finally they slowed their movements and it was languid and purposeful and almost haunting the way her doe eyes were looking up at him now like he held the world in his hands and since his were roaming over her body right now he guessed it was true. Because she was his whole world and as far as he was concerned nothing of the outside world gone to shit mattered.

It was nothing like her girlfriends had described and everything all at once and she just knew that she would never have had this experience with Jimmy or Zach. No, she'd been saving herself for the right man because Daryl was it. He was a good man, the best kind there was and she knew her Daddy would approve.

Even in that moment with Daryl doing the most sinful things to her and she to him, she knew her father would to be happy to know his daughter was cared for, taken care of.

His breathing became erratic the more he moved inside her and he went a little faster establishing a rhythm that was both tender and urgent at the same time. She had seen Jimmy cum enough to know that Daryl was close. "Cum for me baby."

He felt it building before he knew it and when those words, so dirty and so pure all at the same time, the term of endearment resting on his ears like a dream sequence, he pulled out of her and reached down to grasp himself. A few jerky movements of his wrist and he was done for. His orgasm rocked through him like a fever, burning him up from the inside out, licking along his spine and making every muscle in his body sing like he'd been running for ages, and he spilled his hot seed onto her belly, before flopping on his back.

She followed him soon after, her hair mussed and the sweet scent of their lovemaking hanging in the air between them. She rested her chin on her hands, tracing her delicate finger over his chest, then tanging her hand in the hair there. She sighed softly and he looked down at her. She looked like a damn angel except what they had done pretty much precluded her from that title but she still was to him. His heart rent in two looking at her and what they'd just done and what he wanted to do again. Soon. "I love ya, Beth." His words broke at the end and he looked at her helpeless as ever but knowing she'd know what to say.

"Shhh." Her voice soothed as much as her hands as they came up to either side of his face and she rested her lips over his. She pulled back to look into his eyes. "I know. I love you too, Daryl."

"Have for awhile now." He admitted. He may as well tell her all of it.

"Me too." She smiled at him softly and he wrapped his arms around her, her head fitting under his chin like she was made to fit there.

He'd never had anything like this before. Hell he'd never had anything before. Except now he had her. He had Beth and that was worth more to him than any amount of money in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, should it have a part 2 or should I leave it to the imagination?


End file.
